Beloved family
by Onodera Sophie
Summary: Karamatsu no entiende porque es el miembro de la familia menos querido, siempre hace lo posible por merecer dicho afecto. No guarda ningún rencor, sin embargo, el segundo hijo de los Matsuno no deja que su espíritu decaiga y espera pacientemente por tiempos mejores. Un desastre provocado por sus hermanos en un bar se encarga de probarle lo contrario. "Todo sea por protegerlos."


Karamatsu se consideraba personalmente una persona de fuertes dotes y valores, cosas exteriores tanto como interiores que le hacían sentir orgulloso. Era una brillante estrella que la gente no solía apreciar, en realidad, en especial sus hermanos que lo tachaban de desperdicio de espacio, pero, ¡No podía culparlos! Sus sentimientos negativos tenían que tener una buena explicación. No cabía en él duda, ya que cada día se proponía ser el mejor hermano e hijo para sus seres amados, cada vez ponía su máximo esfuerzo, en teoría debería recibir lo mismo a cambio.

Aún así, le gustaría entender porque cada vez que invitaba a Todomatsu de compras, pidiéndole consejos acerca de moda y demás, este le miraba con una mueca desdeñosa y le pedía que lo dejara en paz.

O por qué, cuando le ofrecía valientemente a Jyushimatsu ser su compañero en sus intensas prácticas de béisbol, este le miraba fijamente, con esa enorme sonrisa suya, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna daba media vuelta.

¿Habría cometido algún acto imperdonable sin darse cuenta para causar que su amado hermano Ichimatsu gruñera fieramente ante su mera presencia, y le deseara la muerte más de 20 veces al día?

Era tan cercano a Choromatsu antes, también. ¿Por qué ya nunca le dejaba acompañarle a sus conciertos, por qué actuaba como si su existencia fuera vergonzosa?

Pero Osomatsu… Él era quien le desconcertaba más, de entre su lote de hermanos gemelos. Osomatsu, quien era el mayor y desde niño había espetado a los cuatro vientos más veces de lo que podía contar, que haría todo por proteger a sus pequeños hermanitos. Él mismo que ahora reía a carcajadas cada vez que recibía una réplica hostil ante sus desvaríos poéticos y que tanto como los demás, lo evadía.

Karamatsu trataba de entenderlo. También tenía que ser sincero; no siempre era así de malo. Existían los breves momentos en que todo el grupo olvidaba sus diferencias y pasaban un buen rato como familia, pero esto se debía la mayoría de las veces por la influencia del alcohol, a cualquiera lo volvía menos denso. Bueno, dependía de la persona en cuestión, todos tenían estados similares de borrachos y no eran de dar problemas, al menos a Chibita jamás le había urgido sacarlos a patadas y vetarlos de su local.

"Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo dejen," Pensaba cuando era deliberadamente ignorado, cuando todos reían y bromeaban en el futón del salón en medio de un intenso juego de cartas y él se mantenía exactamente a un lado, observando, anonadado. "Las cosas siempre pueden mejorar, tan solo tengo que seguir esforzándome."

No lo hacían. De hecho, su subconsciente notaba a la perfección como cada día se hacía más difícil siquiera intentarlo. Y como cada vez que la anotación vibraba en su conciencia, decidió evadir admitírselo a sí mismo; nada malo estaba pasando.

" _Dear brothers~_ Iré en una caminata por el parque, me buscaré a mí mismo y la paz interior que mi alma necesita. Por favor no teman por mi seguridad, ¡Definitivamente volveré antes del anochecer!"

Sus exclamaciones siguieron silencio y, siguiendo su triste rutina, salió con una débil sonrisa por la puerta principal, con una opresión en el pecho del tamaño del sol.

-o-

Sabía que algo malo pasaría esa noche. Llámenlo poderes de premonición, hipersensibilidad o lo que sea; Karamatsu sabía que algo sucedería. Aunque también podía responsabilizar al brusco cambio de ambiente que había sufrido esa noche, en vez de caer muertos en el conocido bar de siempre con un comprensivo Chibita regañándolos por su pésimo comportamiento, habían ido a uno más a fondo en la ciudad, con gente y ambiente totalmente desconocidos.

Podía culpar a Osomatsu por ello. Se había entusiasmado con la perspectiva de la comida y licores baratos y un cambio de aire que, según él, todos necesitaban.

"Además, falta poco para nuestro cumpleaños," Había canturreando con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, colocando su dedo índice debajo de su nariz por fuerza de costumbre. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba casi certero de que se saldría con la suya, había notado Karamatsu años atrás. "No nos vendría mal aflojar un poco, aprovechar nuestra juventud."

Todos habían accedido rápidamente, incluido él. Nunca tenía realmente problemas en lo que sus hermanos decidieran mientras lo incluyeran a él, sabía que no era inteligente pedir más.

Todo había sido normal en un principio. Bueno, lo más normal que se le podía pedir a sextillizos desempleados y vírgenes, pero era algo. Nadie estaba causando ningún problema, y la gente a su alrededor tan solo parecía interesada en sus propios asuntos en sus propias mesas.

"Ya te digo, ste man." Naturalmente, el primero en perder la compostura había sido el mayor, que se encontraba ahora con su enrojecida mejilla derecha pegada a la fría mesa redonda y sus manos agarrando su botella de cerveza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jyushimatsu rio bobamente. "¡T-te digo, tiene que haber algún tipo de truco...! Cada día gana un montón en el Pachinko, el _bastardo_."

"Osomatsu-niisan, lenguaje." Reprendió el menor con el ceño profundamente fruncido, como pensando con dificultad que iba a decir a continuación. Segundos después volvió su segura sonrisa ladina. Lástima que contrarrestaba con su estado de ebriedad ligeramente menos avanzado que Osomatsu, lo cual era decir bastante. "Simplemente eres malo, ¿No puedes... aceptar eso...?"

"Con trabajo jugar esa idiotez no sería necesario, pero bueno, algunos la tienen m-más fácil." Choromatsu soltó la milésima queja de la noche. Era todo lo que solía hacer borracho. Quejarse. Todos soltaron un bufido al unísono, menos Karamatsu, que observaba atentamente su bebida, demasiado concentrado para percatarse del compartido sentimiento de fastidio. Apenas había vaciado una cuarta parte, y ya no tenía ganas de más.

Bueno, ¡Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de hacerlos llegar a casa! Nadie estaba lo suficiente cuerdo para llevar el liderazgo, así que Karamatsu lo haría, los guiaría para que llegaran sanos y salvos.

"¡Gato!" Kara volteó con una ceja fruncida a su cuarto hermano, el cual repentinamente había saltado de su asiento y tenía su usualmente muerta, ahora brillante de la emoción, mirada fija en un punto desconocido para él del concurrido pub. Es curioso lo que el alcohol hace a la gente, pensó al ver a su hermano correr hacia el aparente felino; Ichimatsu era de aparentar todo menos alegría. Sin embargo sonrió abiertamente, era refrescante lograr verlo así de vez en cuando.

Su sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio a los enormes hombres que había empujado en su apresurado paso, a los que había hecho botar por lo menos unas 4 botellas de licor al piso, las cuales habían trasladado segundos atrás con cuidado y competencia. Ichimatsu no se dio por aludido y continuó su camino sin notar las miradas asesinas que los corpulentos tipos mantenían fijas en su dirección. Notó, no sin sentir un violento escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral, los caros trajes que llevaban encima, los intimidantes tatuajes que se asomaban por su cuello y dedos. _Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!_

"¡No, no, esperen!" Su grito logró resonar por todo el local. Todas las miradas se fijaron en su persona, - _suerte que había decidido a última hora no vestir nada brillante o llamativo, nadie lo habría tomado en serio de haber sido ese el caso_ \- justo en el momento en que uno de ellos atrapaba bruscamente por la camisa a Ichi y lo tiraba para atrás, desestabilizando y haciéndole impactar contra una de las mesas a un costado. Corrió hacia él rápidamente y se posicionó en frente de él haciendo de escudo, aprovechando que ellos se habían detenido momentáneamente, sin variar un ápice sus expresiones sobrias, aparentemente intrigados por el hombre que lucía exactamente igual que el imbécil que había arruinado su importante encargo. La sorpresa no acabó ahí; otros cuatro aparecieron en medio de leves tambaleos, lucían facciones que trataban con ganas de parecer intimidantes y hacían exagerados aspavientos al aire. Karamatsu quiso darse de cara contra la pared.

"Hey, grandulones, ¡¿Qué creen que le hacen a nuestro hermano?!"

"Piérdase, no quieren... pasar un mal rato. ¡S-shuu!"

"¡Gorilas, gorilas!"

Ambos mantenían una expresión impasible. A su alrededor Karamatsu notó, no sin terror, que se había vaciado prácticamente todo el local a causa del intercambio. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría sabido mejor que insultar dos hombres de esa contextura y esa aura de mala muerte, pero los cinco idiotas seguían con su gritos y amenazas vacías. "Oh Dios, maldito alcohol, sabía que era una mala idea venir, _lo sabía_." Pensó el segundo Matsuno, y estaba parcialmente seguro de que podría hacerse cargo de la situación. Eso hasta que vio a uno de ellos lenta, silenciosamente sacar un alma desde su espalda, presumiblemente escondida en su pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron en puro pánico y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

"No, ¡No, no, cierren la boca, cállense!" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía hacer uso de su prepotente voz, ronca y poderosa. Lograba llegar a tonos impresionantes gracias a ella, también, era donde usualmente su energía se iba, amaba más que nada en el mundo cantar y hacer melodías con su vieja guitarra. No, lo que más amaba en el mundo eran sus hermanos, luego venía la música. "Lo sentimos, l-lo pagaré, ¿De acuerdo? No les hagas daño. No saben lo que dicen."

Sus hermanos lo miraron profundamente indignados, ¡Shittymatsu se había atrevido a mandarlos a callar, el muy…!

"Aunque quisieras hacerlo no podrías." Sentenció uno, interrumpiendo el inminente nuevo berrinche. Era el mayor en términos de altura y aparentemente edad de entre los dos, era quien seguía con el arma en su mano derecha y la estaba levantando con la misma velocidad que la había sacado, tortuosamente lenta. Sus ojos oscuros no poseían atisbo de duda; mataría al próximo idiota que se atreviera a interrumpir. Al fin, los borrachos recibieron un tanto de consciencia. Entre temblores se colocaron detrás Karamatsu, junto a Ichimatsu, el cual se había levantado de un salto al ver el arma.

"Eran ediciones de vino realmente caras y especiales. Un tipo como tú no posee, por ningún medio, la capacidad de pagar la cantidad de dinero desperdiciado por el imbécil de tu hermano. Estamos hablando de cifras con muchos ceros." Siguió el otro, dando un paso al frente, sonriendo ladinamente al ver como los cinco borrachines chillaban quedamente y se agrupaban más en torno a la pared. Al fin mostraban algo de respeto. Su mirada ahora se concentró en el más decente de los mellizos, que a pesar de su palidez y su agitada respiración mantenía una expresión seria. Corrió un mechón de su pulcro cabello castaño por detrás de su oreja, ladeando su cabeza. Sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia y fastidio. Pésima combinación, sentenció Karamatsu Matsuno.

"T-tiene que haber algo," Suplicó con desesperación palpable en su voz, cerrando sus manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo. "Lo que sea, por favor, _no los lastimes_."

"Uh, bueno." El mismo que había dado un paso al frente, que se mantenía en frente suyo aplastando su moral, amenazando con quitarle lo que más amaba en el mundo, lució una inocente mueca dubitativa. A su espalda se escuchó un quejido impaciente, un gatillo. "Hey, calma Kiyoteru. Si dice que lo enmendará, eso no será necesario. Supongo que el jefe decidirá, eran sus licores después de todo."

"Tan solo apresúrate, Tamaki. Soy un hombre ocupado y esto definitivamente no entra en mis obligaciones."

Se hizo silencio de nuevo. A su espalda Karamatsu sintió, no sin pesar, los sollozos de Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu. Los otros intentaban calmarlos suavemente, sin éxito, ya que se encontraban en un estado similar, sino peor. Y según la expresión de satisfacción del castaño había llegado a una buena solución.

"Vendrás con nosotros. Y si lo haces, amigo, no te puedo asegurar que volverás a ver a tu familia." Espetó Tamaki con una sonrisa y ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, analizando la expresión pasmada del chico. De nuevo se oyeron quejidos temblorosos de los demás hermanos, acallados al instante por el arma de su compañero levantándose severos centímetros. Buscó algún atisbo de duda o discordia en sus facciones. "¿En serio quieres lidiar con el desastre de que ellos causaron? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Puedo dejarte ir, no has causado ningún estorbo, chico."

"No." Vino la respuesta inmediata. "Llévame a mí, promete que no les harás daño. Son mis amados hermanos, te lo suplico," Tragó duramente. "Si prometes eso haré cualquier cosa."

"Es un trato, entonces." Concedió luciendo derrotado.

"¡No!" Kara sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo, clavarle las uñas violentamente. "¡No dejaré que vayas!, ¡¿Me oyes?!, ¡El hermano mayor paga por los destrozos siempre, yo iré!"

Osomatsu tenía una fuerza sobrenatural cuando la situación lo requería, pero en este caso, ya no valía la pena. Sonrió tristemente, acarició su cabello con dulzura con su miembro libre, causando que alejara su brazo de un golpe, aún más gritos enfurecidos de protesta. No era el único totalmente descontento con la situación.

"Fue mi desastre, no te atrevas a pagar por él." Gruñó un iracundo Ichimatsu, prácticamente mostrando colmillos afilados. Era una tapadera para ocultar lo culpable y asustado que se sentía, por supuesto, lucía como un gato alterado.

"Ya que fue el único que logró hacer una negociación decente, no aceptaré otra propuesta de ninguno de ustedes." Prácticamente escupió Kiyoteru con total desdén. "Ahora vamos antes de que nos arrepintamos de todo esto y les volemos los sesos a cada uno."

Karamatsu obedeció rápida, frenéticamente. A su espalda los gritos agonizantes de sus hermanos palpitaban en sus oídos pero intentó bloquearlo, bloquear absolutamente todo. Su destino, sus hermanos, sus padres, los intimidantes hombres a sus costados con armas a su disposición… Se llevaba un buen recuerdo, de todas formas.

Se permitió una última vuelta, una despedida a los cinco chicos que, si bien no habían demostrado el mayor de los afectos, guardaban un lugar en su corazón que nada ni nadie podía superar. Sonrió débilmente, y se recordó de las veces que así había hecho al salir de su hogar al ser cruelmente ignorado. En esta ocasión cinco pares de ojos no se despegaba de él y llamaban su nombre a gritos.

Era un excelente recuerdo, si se lo preguntaban.

 **/ Tenía esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace meses, agh, que puedo decir:( Amo el angst, amo hacer sufrir a mi bebé, ¡y esto surgió de forma tan fluida! Espero que pueda seguir así, tengo una idea firme pero esta podría cambiar, too. No todo será siempre tan malo para Kara bebé ...O eso espero, al menos. ¡Espero dejen review con sus observaciones y críticas, lo que sea! Alimenta mi sensible corazoncito de escritora:' /**


End file.
